dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Juggernaut vs. Q
Juggernaut from Marvel Comics (Desert Croc) takes on Q from Street Fighter (Mystical Trickster) in the first round of the Silent Night Holiday Tournament. Introduction It is a quiet night in a secluded prison. This silence would not last as with a loud boom, the wall to a cell is broken as several prisoners escape. One of them being Juggernaut. Cop: Need to call the X-Men While this is happening, a mysterious man is observing the breakout. He noticed the giant man and thought for a moment. Q: That is the mastermind in this operation. In a wooded area the Juggernaut is seen running through and destroying trees like it is nothing as he was heading towards a city. Q: Going somewhere? Juggernaut: Out of my way shrimp. Q: I have seen worse than you, so no. Juggernaut: Oh boy, can’t wait to rip you into pieces. HERE WE GO!!! Melee (Cues Beyonder) Juggernaut was charging towards the mysterious man. When he got within punching range, an explosion came out of nowhere came and knocked the brute backwards. Juggernaut: Nice trick. Q: I hope that is not all you have that would be a disappointment. Juggernaut then shook his head and charged at Q as he throws a punch at the street fighter. However, Q was able to jump on top of him and land on the mutants wrist. Q runs up Juggernaut’s arm and slashes at him three times. However his combo comes to a halt when Juggernaut grabs the man with his other hand. Juggernaut: Time for a ride. Juggernaut then slams Q back and forth creating craters on the ground. He then tosses the mysterious man as he then blitzed Q. The street fighter then crashed into multiple trunks followed by the brute mutant tackling him to the ground. Juggernaut lifted Q up into the air. He was about to rip the street fighter in two with one hand. However this plan was foiled. Q grabbed Juggernaut by the face and sent the mutant flying upwards with a vicious uppercut. Q: I have more tricks up my sleeves. The street fighter then leaps into the air as he delivers a heavy gut punch on Juggernaut. Q then pulls an axe and strikes Juggernaut hard enough that it causes him to bounce off the ground and into Q fist. Juggernaut then activated a rage mode in which he charges at Q. The speed of the mutants rage caught the street fighter off guard. With a punch, he breaks a few of Q ribs as he falls on his knees. Juggernaut: Not bad for a shrimp. But your time is up. Q: Have one more trick up my sleeves. Q charges at Juggernaut with quick speed. With the street fighter kneeing the mutant he then grabbed Juggernaut. With a bright glow an explosion that sends both combatants flying upon impact as blood flew around the area. K.O. Q gets up as he flicks his hand covered in Juggernaut’s blood. After he dusts off his coat. He looks as a helicopter comes closer. Q: Looks like my job is done. The street fighter then walks away from the bloody carnage as the X-Men draw closer to the location. Results Winning Combatant: Juggernaut: 5 Q: 11 Winning Method: K.O.: 0 Death: 11 Details Follow Q’s Story Here More information can be found here Category:John1Thousand Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Disney VS Capcom' themed DBXs Category:'Marvel VS Capcom' themed DBXs Category:Street Fighter vs Marvel themed DBX Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Silent Night Holiday Tournament Category:DBXs with Music